Beards Of Power
The Beards of Power enable to grow different kinds of beards, which each give different kinds of temporary bonuses such as Adventure stats, Drop chance, Number bonus ...etc. If a beard slot is active at rebirth, a part of that temporary bonus then becomes permanent. You can acquire more beard slots and grow multiple beards at the same time, but growing multiple beards using the same resource, energy or magic, comes with a penalty. The set completion bonus from the Beardverse (set) reduces this penalty by 10%. *There are currently a total of 7 beards and 7 beard slots Unlocking Beards of Power can be unlocked after defeating the fourth titan, UUG, THE UNMENTIONABLE. He will always drop his Armpit Hair and consuming it (CTRL + Click) will permanently unlock this feature. Permanent Levels Permanent levels gained on rebirth is given by : \sqrt{\mathit{temporary\ beard\ level}} \times \mathit{timefactor} time factor is 0 before 1 hour, at the 1 hour is 1/3 and grows linear until the maximum of 8 after 24 hours of the rebirth (12 if five o'clock shadow perk is maxed) Graph (v6) Progress Progress per tick is defined by formula: : \dfrac{Bars \times \sqrt{Power} \times (1 + Equip_{BeardSpeed})}{SpeedDivider \times (level + 1) \times Beards_{SameResource}} \times Digger_{Beards} \times Quirk_{Beards} Bars and Power refer to resource used by the beard (Energy or Magic). Beardverse (set) reward reduces BeardsSameResource penalty by 10% (0.9 of beards count with same resource). Speed dividers differ per beard and are as follows: The Beards There are currently 7 beards, which grow using either Energy or Magic. (EM Bars multiplied by EM Power square root). 'The Fu Manchu' *Grants an Attack/Defense bonus. *Magic based. * Bonus: f(L) = L \times 5\% * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = L \times 1\% 'The Neckbeard' *Grants a Drop Chance bonus. *Energy based. * Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.05\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.3} \times 125.9 \times 0.05\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.05\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.33} \times 102.4 \times 0.05\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} 'The Reverse Hitler' *Grants a NUMBER bonus. *Magic based. * Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 1\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 1\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.1\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 0.1\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} 'The Beard Cage' *Grants a NGU speed bonus. *Energy based. * Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.01\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.3} \times 125.9 \times 0.01\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.02\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.3} \times 125.9 \times 0.02\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} 'The LadyBeard' *Grants a Wandoos speed bonus. *Magic based. * Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.1\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 0.1\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.2\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 0.2\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} 'The BEARd' *Grants an Adventure stats bonus. *Energy based. * Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.1\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.3} \times 125.9 \times 0.1\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.05\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 0.05\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} 'The Golden Beard' Unlocked by completing the 7th Troll Challenge . *Grants a Gold bonus. *Magic based. * Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.2\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 0.2\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} * Permanent Bonus: f(L) = \begin{cases} L \times 0.5\%, & L \le 1000 \\ L^{0.5} \times 31.7 \times 0.5\%, & L > 1000 \end{cases} Extra Slots You can have a maximum of 7 beard slots which can be found in the following locations: * 1 slot is automatically given as beards are unlocked * 1 as a reward from the 4th troll challenge. * 1 from the EXP shop , under the "Misc" section. Cost 50 K EXP * 4 from 4G's Sellout Shop , Special 1 menu. Cost: 110,000 - 225,000 AP Category:Game Feature Category:Game Menu Category:Need more data